Agents of Liberty
by CometEJay00
Summary: Within the bleak landscapes of the USA, Jacobs and the others must push on as the KPA tighten their grip on the USA. They try to survive in the harsh conditions of the Mojave as they plan their next move against the KPA. AU Jacobs x Rianna
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Desert Rats

"It's been 6 months since the attack on the Golden Gate bridge, many men and women citizens and Solders alike were successful in taking over the San Francisco and holding it for months losing a lot of personal in the process," the radio in the makeshift dune buggy with three resistance members, Robert Jacobs, Hopper Lee and a newcomer Dmitri Silva inside riding through the messed up roads seeing rows of rock formations and sand on the Mojave Desert.

"But a potent Korean EMP strike crippled the US advances and put a stop to it with a fierce counterattack by air and sea. This help increase multiple rebel cells to pop up all over the Western US but the Koreans has gotten into overdrive tighten their grip over the region," the radio said as Jacobs turns up the volume for Dmitri checks his AK-103 rifle by taking out the magazine checking the ammo inside.

"My fellow Americans, be strong better days are ahead us soon. Voice of Freedom out," the radio cuts off as the Jacobs drives up seeing their target in view.

"Okay run by the plan again Jacobs," Hopper asked.

"Okay, we search through these ruins and gather what we can find. Taking it back to our base," Jacobs said as they see the small town in view.

"Okay, let's hope the KRA troops are on a coffee break," Dmitri said having a distinct Slavic accent as they soon reach their location. They park the buggy out on the perimeter and hop out of it as Jacobs wielding his M4A1 carbine looking at the surrounding area.

"Looks like this place is quite abandoned," Hopper said as the sand beats against the buildings.

"This place is used by a group of bandits to store supplies and their main building is down the street," Robert said as the three rushes through the broken sidewalks.

"Man, there were people here, families just trying to live," Hopper said feeling sorry for them.

"Yeah, they got hauled away by the KRA a few days ago. Leaving their supplies behind," Dmitri said rising his rifle to the clear blue sky seeing nothing but clouds with no Korean choppers in sight.

They made it to the building as both Robert and Dmitri force the door open to see a big space with only three boxes of food and supplies. "Well, at least it's something," Hopper said as they hear the sounds of engines from outside.

"Oh shit Koreans," Dmitri said as they peek out the door seeing several vans coming this way.

"No Bandits, trying to salvage this place," Jacobs said as three of them go outside. "Okay Hopper, go get the buggy, park it here and put the boxes in the back," he said.

"What are you two going to do?" Hopper asked.

"We are going to draw their fire towards us while you gather the boxes," Dmitri said as the two go into the next building with Hopper going back to the vehicle.

The two are inside to see five vans filled with 8 people each geared with makeshift armor and wielding MP5s, AK-47s, and G3A4s. "Okay boys and girls, time to pick this place for goodies," the leader barked orders.

"Like Mad Max all over again," Jacobs thought training his carbine at the big bandit. He fires a single shot cutting into the bandit's head for blood paints the sands with the corpse landing in his own blood.

"Kill the smug bags," the leader shouted as a hail of gunfire peppers the duo's position. Dmitri fires bursts from his AK-103 as he loads a grenade into the rifle's GP-30 under mounted launcher. He lobs the explosive into a van blowing it sky high with the freedom fighter taking down a few bandits.

"Whoa, I heard a noise, what the hell is going on here?" Hopper said on the comlink in Jacobs' ear.

"Dmitri blow up a van," Jacobs fires rounds into three bandits putting them down quite fast for him to get behind cover with the heat getting too hot.

"Hope the bandits got car insurance," Hopper said jokily on the line.

"Okay, smoke these bitches out," the leader commanded as the bandits toss grenades into the broken windows.

"Shit," Jacob cursed as they both run out of there for the combine blasts recoil them down the stairs dropping their rifles in the process.

A few bandits appear outside noticing the two guys, "Hey boss. These are the guys with the huge bounties on their heads from the Koreans." The three outlaws go for their Uzis but Jacobs takes his sidearm blasting them all in the head getting blood on his shirt.

Dmitri and Jacobs grab their weapons getting out onto the streets seeing more bandits heading their way. "Hopper, anytime now would be nice," Dmitri shouted in his ear piece for him to lob another grenade from the GP-30 blowing up a good chuck of enemies.

The bandits pin down the duo as a buggy plows into them leaving behind a trail of broken bodies and blood soaked sand. "Hey guys, I miss anything," Hopper said as the two get onto the vehicle ride off with three boxes in the back trunk.

"Yeah, us getting nearly blown to bits by backwater hicks," Dmitri is seeing the bandits chasing after them with their vans. Some of them open fire with bullets passing by them with one almost hitting Jacobs in the head by a few inches.

Jacobs fires his M4A1 spreading bullets into the sands as a few hit the both tires of the first van causing it to slide around and collide with a second one. Both vans suffered a deadly impact killing everyone by the sheer impact of the crash. Jacobs's carbine jams as sand got into the chamber, "Oh no, not now," he muttered as he tries un-jamming the gun.

"Go for Russian guns, better made for conditions like this," Dmitri firing the AK's heavier rounds cutting through the vans making them explode from constant strikes. A bandit hangs out the window as she fires a bullet at Jacobs hitting his arm.

"Jacobs, are you hurt?" Hopper sounding concern as the former marine has been clipped by the bullet with blood leaking down his arm.

"Yeah, it only cut across my arm," Jacobs said as Dmitri unloads his last grenade into the GP-30 and lob it at the last van causing it to explode into a flaming heap.

"That's the last of them, hey Jacobs. You need that patch up, having an infection out here can be pretty bad," Dmitri said slinging his AK-103 on his back. "Maybe that cute nurse will give you some proper healing," Dmitri nudges his unwounded arm playfully as Jacobs has a smirk on his worn face.

"Come on don't tease the guy," Hopper said as they race across the desert roads going back to their hideout seeing endless cactus and scrubs.

"So Dmitri, you hear from your Spec Ops buddies in other areas?" Jacobs asked holding up his arm with the pain etching into his skin.

"Nope, I have not heard from them since our team got in 5 months ago," Dmitri said as they see a large rock formation that's attached to a small mountain. They stop next to some boulders blocking the entrance as Hopper gets out of the buggy for him to whistle three times acting like a code.

The boulders move by the side as three fighters aim their ACRs for Rianna appears outside looking pretty happy to see them especially Jacobs. "Good thing, you came back with supplies," Rianna look at Jacobs for she has a look of worry on her face. "Oh Robert, your bleeding," Rianna said.

"Yeah, got shot by bandits," Jacobs said as Rianna takes him inside with the others taking the buggy and boxes of supplies inside.

"Don't worry, with the meds you gotten, I'll fix you up and the others in no time," Rianna said. The four go into the tunnels with the three guards closing up the exit and standing on guard.

They go down the lantern lit tunnels for them arrive at a cavernous space where the Mojave Resistance cell are located. It is a small group of about 20 living in makeshift tent like structures, with small generators giving them power and small area turn into greenhouses housing plants for food.

"So, you boys back alright. Got rough up bad huh," one of the fighters appeared looking very tall and strong with a mild southern accent.

"Yeah John, bandits chip my arm and I need it patched up," Jacobs said as Rianna takes him into the medical tent where the medical supplies are stored. Robert seats down on a chair with Rianna taking a wet cloth in her hand.

"Lift your sleeve up," she said as Jacobs pulls up his sleeve seeing the cut made by the bullet seeing small amounts of blood. "Doesn't look that bad but I don't want you getting an infection," she uses the cloth to clean up the wound making Jacob wince a bit. "Robert, are you okay?" she asked sounding worried as Jacobs notice her smile making him smirk in return.

"Good thing you're here Rianna, you're quite the nurse here," Jacobs said kindly as Rianna shows her smile which he's quite fond of.

"I try my best Robert but thanks for the words of confidence," Rianna cleans up his wound and puts a medical wrapping around it with ointment inside. "There that should do it," Rianna said as she is finish.

"Thanks Rianna," he said.

"No sweat Robert, anytime," Rianna and Jacob go outside seeing Dmitri and the leader of the Mojave cell Catherine checking out the armory in the big tent for them to check it out.

"Jacobs, glad you are well but you are the guy that seems to be attracted to near death experiences," the woman said as her appearance is short blond hair, fair skin and green eyes.

"That's not the only thing I'm attracted to," Jacob said with a teasing tone with Rianna blushing a bit.

"Well, I have a job for you. You, Rianna, Dmitri and Hopper will raid a Korean fuel station out on the edge of the Mojave Desert. Destroy it with some C4 and give the Koreans a real burn," Catherine said.

"Okay boys, chooses your weapons carefully," Rianna said as they go into the armory tent with weapon racked filled with guns and ammo.

Jacobs grabs a M27 Assault Rifle, Rianna gets a MP5 SMG and her personal Colt 45 pistol, Dmitri gets his own AK-103, and Hopper grabs a SIG 552 Commando Carbine.

The four grab some C4 and head off to the exit to see the buggy waiting for them as Jacobs gets in the driver's seat with Rianna in the passenger seat. "Of course she gets to be in the front," Hopper said.

"She is a better shot than you Hopper; of course she sticks in the front. For her skills and her pleasant company," Jacobs flirted as Rianna has a smile on her peach skinned face.

"Thanks Robert, I'll watch your back," Rianna said.

"I rather watch your back," he responds looking at Rianna in her green jean which forms around her nicely ample rear and shapely legs quite well.

"I bet you do, come on tough guy let's hit the dirt," she said with a teasing tone as the guards roll down the large boulder with the light of the desert shining inside.

Jacobs drives out onto the sands and head towards the fuel depot with the radio picking up current news update from the Korean Radio network. "Today is an eventful day as our forces have destroyed yet another Resistance stronghold in the northeast area of Oregon. Another fine day of our protectors taken care of the Terrorists causing havoc in our neighborhoods," Rianna cuts off the radio feeling upset by this.

"Can't believe it, why would anyone believe that?" Rianna said.

"If your own people can take torture and killings from your own government as a good thing; I wouldn't be surprised. You Americans have become gutless jellyfishes not like in the past," Dmitri said.

"I will admit many people just stand down thinking they can sit on the sidelines big mistake. People got steamrolled into submission but we got to work what we got," Jacobs said as Rianna remembers the martial law that turn USA into a police state before the Korea came in and 'restore order'.

"Dad," Rianna looks at the colt pistol adoringly as Jacobs catches this.

"Rianna are you alright?" Jacobs asked looking worried as Rianna nods her head.

"I'm okay, we need to take out the depot," she said as they see a Korean chopper, a Z-10 Chimera, flies through the air not noticing their presence.

"Good, they didn't see us yet," Hopper said as the depot is just up ahead. The depot is a large building next to a manmade lake created by the KPA as they park behind a large scrub for them to exit out of the buggy.

The four notice an entrance guarded by two towers with KPA machine gunners watching the landscape. "Robert, take them out," Rianna gives him a suppressor as he puts it on the barrel on his M27. He trains his iron sights on the one on the left to fire a single compressed shot taking out the guard,

The last one notice as Jacobs quickly fires at the second one clearing up the front door. "Alright, let's go," Jacobs said as he and the others move through the door seeing a narrow hallway with them being very alert.

Then find two doors leading to different areas of the depot. "Okay, from the layout we stole, the right goes upstairs and left is the basement," Hopper said.

Hopper and Dmitri go left while Rianna and Jacobs go right with Jacobs and Rianna going into a big space seeing six KPA military police armed with UMP.45s, P90s and MP7s.

Okay, we are here to destroy this place. So stealth is not our goal," Jacobs said as Rianna checks her MP5 nodding she's ready.

Jacob pops out of the barrel and fires a single shot cutting into the MP's head for the police open fire. The bullets cut through the cover for him to roll away with Rianna firing a burst into the officer's chest but his vest manage to stop the bullets piercing.

"Shit," she cursed with her aiming for the head instead getting a headshot. The Police officer tosses a Flashbang with Jacobs and Rianna covering their eyes to get hit with a hot flashing light. Jacobs is the first to recover to blindly fire out of cover keeping the MP troopers afar. He goes up and fires a few shots killing three troopers for Jacobs reloads his rifle.

Rianna shoots the trooper in the head clearing up the room. "Let's go Robert, the fuel should be up ahead," she said as they see the barrels of fuel sitting them for them to set up the C4 on them.

"Okay, let's go," Jacobs and Rianna goes off heading back to the buggy outside.

Hopper and Dmitri go into a vast space where several MP troopers overlooking the massive fuel reserves. They are armed with UMP45s and Scorpion EVO 3s with Dmitri loading a grenade into the GP-30 to lob it into three guards killing them easily.

The MP shoots back with Hopper taking cover and shooting back with quick bursts. The enemy take cover trying to push forward but Dmitri using his rifle mounted grenade launcher to destroy their cover leaving Hopper to take them out.

A door opens wide with more MP Officers firing out their SMGs at them, "Hopper, Dmitri we have the C4 placed. How is your end?"

"We are a bit busy Jacobs," Dmitri fires a burst of rounds into the chest of a Korean killing him.

"We have a few troops left, after we are done with the fuel. We'll meet you by the buggy," Hopper takes down a few MP with Dmitri gets a headshot clearing up the room seeing the massive fuel barrels there.

Both of them set up the explosives around the room and the barrels. They both leave out of there going outside looking at the buggy going towards them. They got on board riding away from the building with the Military police firing at them from a distance.

Rianna has a trigger for the C4 inside and with a press of a button sets off the powerful explosives destroying sections of the building. The fuel adds to the blast engulfing the place in a giant fireball. "Oh yeah; a big fuck you to the Koreans," Hopper said to give Jacobs and Dmitri high fives.

"Catherine, we did it. We destroy the fuel depot," Jacobs said on his earpiece.

"Another day of you not getting killed, this is great news. Come back to base and rest up, let's wait this out and plan our next move," Catherine cuts off the radio.

"Another day of surviving, wish this nightmare would just end," Rianna said with a frown looking at the flaming building is highlighted against the horizon.

Jacobs sets his hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile. "It will, in time it will," Jacob said which comforts Rianna's heavy heart.

"I know Robert, I just wish we'll be there when it happens," she said as they ride off to their base for the fight against KPA has just begun.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this and tell me if you want more of this or not since there is very few Homefront Fan Fics on this site. Rate and Review and have a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story so Connor isn't dead in this canon and is fighting with the resistance if anyone is wondering; so now on with the show.

Chapter 2: Crackdown

Within the city of Las Vegas, the KPA have heavy presence in the streets with Korean T-90s driving down the pavement and soldiers searching down the neighborhood. Jacobs, John and Hopper are going up the building evading patrols to get to their objective.

There is a rally down below of a key Politician of the Greater Korean Republic is speaking to the troops. Jacobs spots a guard with a Sniper Rifle as he takes his silenced Five Seven pistol popping a bullet into his skull killing him instantly.

"Okay we need to be a few more floors up," Jacobs and his team rush upward seeing about three guards armed with SMGs. "Nice and easy," Jacobs aims his pistol and takes both guards out with the other one killed by John's suppressed CM901 Assault Rifle.

"Hopper, you sure this will work?" John asked as they continue to scale up the floors.

"Of course, there is a Reaper Drone flying around this area and the operator is on top of this building. We steal his equipment and use it to target our objective along with the T-90s," Hooper said priming his MP5.

They see more guards blocking the entrance to the roof. Hopper tosses a stun grenade for it bursts a powerful concussive blast making them off balance. The group quickly kills them off easily as they go onto the roof seeing the drone operator using a tablet like device to control the flying robot.

Jacobs quickly takes out the drone operator with his pistol for Hooper grabs the little computer successfully controlling the Drone looking through its camera. "Locking onto target," Hopper launches a missile from the drone and collides with the area where the GKA Politician is standing killing him and any surrounding soldiers in a big fireball.

"Time to get the hell out of here," John said as troops and tanks move trying to figure out what's going on. Hopper set the drone to attack the T-90s with missiles flying from the sky and strike don on the tanks with them.

Jacobs notice they are next to a building seeing an exposed window. "Time to jump," Jacobs leaps off the roof and through the window seeing two Korean troopers. He dodges a butt to the face and stabbing him in the neck with his knife.

The other soldier firing his rifle as Jacobs blocks his bullet by using the dead corpse as a meat shield. He takes his Five Seven blasting the enemy trooper in the face dropping the body on the floor. John and Hopper follow behind, "Jacobs what happened to your rifle?"

Hopper pointed out seeing his M4A1 is gone, "Crap, must have dropped it when I jumped." Jacobs salvage an AEK-971 assault rifle from the dead solider taking his ammo too.

"Terrorists in the building," the troopers armed with AEK-971s and Saiga 12s are up against the wooden door for both John and Jacobs open fire clipping through the door cutting down soldiers.

Hopper throws a frag through the broken door taking down the remaining troops into piles of dead bodies. They hop over the corpses rushing through the hallways for more soldiers pop in with Jacobs firing bursts into their chests.

The Reaper finished off the last T-90 with a missile, "All the tanks are destroyed." Hopper sees his hijacked drone ran out of missiles for him to cause it to drive the drone into a building destroying it in a big explosion.

"Two birds with one stone," John said for them to see a connecting bridge linking with this building to the next.

"The buggy should be in a garage nearby," Hopper notice a chopper is priming its guns. "We need to move now," Hopper shouted for them to be half through the bridge as the Z-10 chopper blazing gunfire through the glass.

Jacobs trips on to the floor with bullets cut through the broken windows; Jacobs crawls towards the others seeing more Koreans heading their way for them to fire several bursts killing two troopers in the chest.

He manages to reach the others with the helicopter hovering around the building with the trio. They go on the stairs see they reach between every floor as they head downstairs with their buggy stored down in the building's garage.

"What about Connor's group?" Hopper asked as lots of explosions rock the streets outside.

"He and the others will meet with us in the garage," John said as a bunch of soldier with one armed with a M32 Multishot grenade launcher blasting the staircase destroying sections. John fires a single shot getting a headshot killing the grenadier.

The trio back away as John fires back taking down the last one left. Certain parts of the stairs were destroyed. "We got to hop across the gaps," Jacobs said as Hopper and John jumps onto the platform with Jacobs follows after.

Jacobs leaps towards the edge for him to miss his jump grabbing onto the ledge. Both Hopper and John help Jacobs up for John to grab the fallen grenade launcher. "We need to take the lift to the underground garage."

"Conner, where are you?" Jacobs asked as Conner, Rianna and Dmitri are within the massive garage walking in the ruined space.

"We are coming onto the buggies," Conner said in his earpiece wielding an ACR as they get behind a wrecked car.

"We are coming your way, wait for us. Rianna, be careful," he said with a worry in his voice.

"I will, see you soon Robert," Rianna gripping her UMP .45 as they peek over covering seeing no one in sight. "Nothing out there," she said.

"Good, let's go," Dmitri reloading his MK 46 LMG viewing a squad of 9 Korean soldiers searching the area for the freedom fighters. "Here are these bastards now in our way of the buggies," he aims through his Red Dot Sight firing several bursts into three troopers dropping dead.

"Rebel scum, kill them," a Korean sergeant fires his AK-103 Assault Rifle along with his comrades as they take cover behind cars.

"Cover me, I'm going in," Conner puts his rifle on his back grabbing a busted van door using it as a makeshift shield wielding just his Five Seven sidearm. Dmitri sets up his LMG and gives Conner suppressing fire keeping the enemy at bay with Rianna providing covering fire.

The enemy fights back with some shooting at Conner deflecting them with the door with him blasting them in the head. He drops the large door and hides behind the wreck car. He opens the door shooting the two cutting through body armor and their chests.

Rianna pops the last soldier in the head with her UMP as the area is cleared of enemies. "Conner, what the hell, using a car door as a shield," Rianna said.

"You give these bastards no quarter, no mercy not what they did to us especially after Boone died," he said.

"You test my convictions Conner," Rianna remembers Boone who is like a second father to her getting killed by the KPA, remembering the rage that exploded out of her when he was display like a butchered animal.

Suddenly a Goliath busts through the wall firing its machine gun at the three fighters. "Crap a drone, what now," Rianna said as a bunch of EMP grenades hits the drone frying its electronics.

"Good, you guys manage to make it," Conner said as Hopper, Jacobs and John arrive for John tosses the MGL aside for them to get into their own buggies. They ride off the garage and onto the streets seeing multiple T-90s wreaked in flames. "Nice work with the drone Hopper," Conner said.

"No problem," he said as they get back onto the desert leaving the broken city behind. The radio is buzzing with traffic as the state controlled media responds quickly to the rebel attack.

"Breaking news, we have a terrorist attack against the GKR politician Tang Zoo. A senator was killed by a hacked Drone controlled by the American terrorists as their tanks and soldiers were killed in the process," the female radio host said.

"It's terrible news but the KPA has plans to seek a major Rebel stronghold in the north located deep into the mountainous terrain," the male caster said.

"Of course, our great leader will bring great justice to these fiends," the female caster said Conner shuts it's off.

"That bitch is such a tool," he said.

"'Our great leader will bring great justice to these fiends'. Sounds like a bad cartoon character," John said.

"Oh well, we manage to take out that guy along with a shit ton of enemy equipment along with it," Conner said.

Meanwhile several BTR 90 APCs rides down a lone road with troops packed into the enclosed spaces. Sergeant Moon is in his red camo uniform and body armor armed with a PP-90M1with a Red Dot Sight MK 2.

"General, what are your orders?" Moon asked.

"Make the people suffer for the deeds of these terrorists. Make them an example," Jeoug said on the radio.

"Of course," he said as a woman of Vietnamese origins is sitting beside the Sergeant. "Better not cough up, Mai," he said as the slender woman with pale skin and short jet black hair looks back at him.

"I'll do what I have too but not killing," Mai said with her thoughts weighting on her heart remembering all the pits filled with dead people including kids that some of the soldiers like Moon take in stride.

"We'll test your loyalty to our great leader. You are not from the crowning nation like the GKR but from a dirt country," Moon said with pride.

"I'm proud of my country despite its flaws unless the GKR who is vicious and still try to be honest. Your methods are hypocritical," Mai said wielding her JS9 SMG as the APCs stop at the neighbor in Las Vegas.

The back doors open unveiling soldiers with Moon in front with Mai right beside him. Rows of houses stretch through the beaten neighborhood as some civilians were outside wondering what is going on.

"Are you here to deliver the food, we are running out?" the woman asked as Moon looks around having a smirk on his face.

"We'll give you something alright?" Moon head butts her knocking the woman onto the grass and blasting her in the head with his K5 handgun. "Burn these houses and tell them the rebels have put this on them," Moon ordered as they toss Incendiary grenades into the house watching it burn to the ground with everyone screaming inside.

"This is insane," Mai looks on horrify by the carnage the KPA has unleash on these helpless people.

"This is how to put sheep in line, we will do the same to these rebel scums," Moon said as Mai nods her head in head.

"Mother gives me strength from above," she said as she and the others roaming the streets with BTRs.

Back with the Mojave Resistance within the vast cavern with Catherine, Jacobs and John are at a fire cooking up some meat. "Smells pretty good," Catherine said as John is cooking the food.

"Some Barbeque sauces on these and we are good to go," John said as Jacobs is cleaning an Assault Rifle.

"Sounds pretty good to me," Jacobs with Rianna and Hopper right behind for Rianna rubs his hair liking her touch.

"Is it ready?" Rianna asked feeling hungry as she and Hopper sit around the fire.

"Just about," John said as Jacobs doesn't see Dmitri anywhere.

"Hold onto the food, I'll be right back," Jacobs goes off to the far back of the caves and sees Dmitri wielding a RSASS sniper rifle pointing off targets on the makeshift firing range.

"Oh hello there Jacobs, need something?" he asked putting in a few rounds into a metal circle making it spin a bit.

"Nope, just wanting to check on you?" Jacobs said. The Russian sits down on a rock and setting down his RSASS beside him.

"I was thinking about my time back in Japan fighting against the GKR's forces back in 2022. Russia has send Spetsnaz units behind enemy lines to aid the Japanese resistance very similar to you guys. We help send weapons and aid them on strikes against the military industry complex," Dmitri said.

-Flashback Begins-

Back in 2022, the world is on edge with the financial depression griping the plant with an iron fist as the people of Japan suffer abuse from their new great leader.

Within the small northern island of Hokkaido, Dmitri and his 2 squad members are stationed with the local Japanese rebels made of civilians, polices and former military who want to fight with the people.

His team and the rebels are based in the mountains where they plan a big attack on the KPA. Dmitri and his two members Niko and Hue are with the leader of the resistance Lieutenant Akira inside a small building looking over the map.

"Dmitri, you and your team will help us take out a Drone factory upward from our position," she said.

"Gutsy move, this factory makes the surveillance drones used in Tokyo," Niko said.

"These bastards will pay for what they did to us, making us like animals," she said.

"Karma is one hell of a bitch," Hue said.

"Agreed," Akira said with a sour frown as she remembers that Korea and Japan hostile history with each other. She and Dmitri go outside seeing a bunch of people living in a hidden village armed with food, guns and more importantly hope. "Thanks to Russia, we are stocked with ammo and weapons," she said discharging her AK-102 carbine.

"We made a terrible mistake arming the Koreans and now we make things right," he said.

"And we are grateful for that, get your team ready. We are going to go soon," she goes off as his two team members passing by the tiny woman.

"Man, cute and fierce. I like that," Niko said as Dmitri dismisses his attitude.

"We are here to help not check out women," he said.

"Yeah don't be dumb," Hue said as Niko waves his hands dismissingly.

"Fine killjoys, nothing wrong with looking," he said as Dmitri checks his weapons like his SV-98 Sniper Rifle and a Vepr Bullpup Assault Rifle. He has his bulletproof vest under his shirt with boots and tactical elbow and knee guards.

"Okay, okay people move out," Akira shouted as 25 rebel fighters gather with Akira going through the battered path with the three special units going up the mountain seeing the rebels from above.

The trio goes up the rocky path looking ahead seeing the factory in view as they begin to reach their location. The trio is over heading the site with the Japanese rebels down below in position waiting for Dmitri. "When you are ready?" Akira said on the radio.

He takes out his sniper rifle along with the others getting their own rifles. Dmitri aims for a trooper standing guard to put a bullet through a skull as Akira and her group open fire taking out multiple targets. "Sir, they got two tanks," Niko said as two KPA T-90s appear firing their shells for the rebels take cover.

"Oh shit," Akira switches her rifle for her RPG-29 launching a potent rocket to slam into the side of the T-90 severely damaging it. A rebel lobs an EMP grenade at the wounded tank disabling it leaving it open to attack with Akira finishing it off with a second rocket strike.

The trio sights multiple snipers on top of the factory firing on the rebels' positions. "Get rid of those snipers," Dmitri ordered as Niko aim his SVD sniper rifle at the enemy marksmen with him and Dmitri sniping guys in the head.

Soon the snipers notice the trio on the side of the mountain signaling their presence. "Oh shit, can't go hiding now," Niko sees a Mi-38 troop copter unloading Special Ops Force or SOF troopers armed with AN-94s, PP-19s and K3 LMGs.

"Damn it," Hue fires back with his AEK-971 shooting a three round burst cutting through the chest of two soldiers and popping a single shot into another trooper.

Dmitri tosses a grenade into a group of soldiers taking them all down shredded by fragments. A trooper fires his K3 shooting multiple rounds at Dmitri knocking him onto the ground by the impacts but his vest took the damage. "Hey, are you okay?" Hue asked.

"I'm fine, keep going," Dmitri shouted as Hue switches to his Saiga 12 shotgun loaded with slugs for him to put a heavy slug into the head of an incoming SOF trooper bursting his head with blood and brain matter.

SOF units throws flash bangs into their range as they worn goggles weaken the effects on their eyes. Dmitri lobs a grenade from his under mounted grenade launcher blasting away several units clearing up the path.

Akira manages to destroy the last tank as her team has 7 members get killed. "Okay, damn it," she thought seeing one of her resistance who is just a 16 year old boy with his limbs blown off. "Get inside and set up the charges," she ordered for her group enters into the building.

Dmitri fires another shot killing the last sniper on the roof as Akira and her group quickly head outside for the charges are primed. The rebels take cover for the explosives send the building crashing into the ground.

"Oh yeah, one step to repelling KPA out of Japan," Hue said as Dmitri looks at the Akira having a smile on her face.

"Indeed, we have a lot of work to do here," Dmitri said.

-Flashback Ends-

Dmitri finished his story as Jacobs knows they have a long way to go before getting rid of the GKR.

"GKR, have made multiple power grabs across the world especially in the Middle East and Africa in recent months. Gaining oil, Rare Earth materials and gold mines for their war machine and booming economy gaining a vast advantage from other countries," Dmitri said.

"Hey guys, the food is ready. Don't be shy, it's quite good," Catherine shouted as the two goes back to the main group eating the meat.

"Hey Robert, Catherine is just talking about our next move," she said.

"Okay, these bandits are becoming a problem for another local group of rebel like us north of here. These bandits are cutting supply lines between our cells. We are going to join them on an assault on their stronghold in the desert," Catherine said.

"Good, I need some target practice," Conner said drinking some water from a mug.

"Who's going this time?" Hopper asked taking a bite of the roasted meat.

"Jacobs, Rianna and Connor along with others will assist in the assault. We need to get rid of them and free up operations around the area," she said.

The three go into armory tent and grab some weapons. Jacobs gets a CM901 Assault Rifle and Saiga 12 Shotgun, Rianna grabs a SIG-552 Commando Carbine and Connor takes a MK-46 LMG for them to head off ready for the assault on the bandit stronghold.

Meanwhile at the main base of the KPA in Las Vegas as the BTRs return from the raid with Moon and his men exits out his APC. Mei goes out the vehicle having a bad taste in her mouth from the burning of American houses.

Mei and Moon goes into the large command building where General Jeoug looks over his computer monitor hearing news from the GKR. "Sergeant Moon, Agent Mei, good news. Our Great leader has plans on invading Australia," he said as the two were surprised.

"What?" Mei asked.

"Many of our allies would like to help aid in this invasion like Iran, Cuba, Brazil, and Venezuela Republic along with others. Preparations had already begun," Jeoug said.

"The Strategic Defense League," Mei said as this Alliance is consisted of GKR, Cuba, Brazil, Iran, Venezuela Republic, Afghanistan, Panama, South Africa, Libya, Oman and Kenya.

"Like many nations, they will yield to our great leader or suffer," Jeoug said as Mei is uneasy by this.

"I hope the Australians are up for a good fight," she thought.

Elsewhere back with the three buggies, Jacobs is driving with Rianna and Connor along for the ride. "This is Brooks' group right?" Jacobs asked.

"Yeah, I heard they got some big surprise they want to show us," Connor said.

"Guys, I overheard on the radio about massive arson committed by the KPA because of our assassination," Rianna's heart is shaken by this.

"Fucking cowards, punish the wolves by cutting down the sheep," Connor said cocks his LMG.

"More people are fighting back now," Rianna said as Jacobs places his comfortable hand on her shoulder putting her slightly on ease.

"They should have done that when the KPA were parachuting over our heads," Conner said as the three buggies stop by the dry lake where Brooks and his group are waiting for them.

"Hey Conner, guys nice to see you," Brooks said as the trio notice a T-90 along with other buggies behind him.

"Holy shit, where did you get that?" Jacobs asked.

"We stole it, the stronghold is heavily fortified in a rock quarry, so we are going to need it," Brooks enters into the tank turning it online.

"You got enough fuel and ammo for that?" Conner asked on the radio.

"Of course," Brooks said on the radio. Everyone gets back to their buggies with the tank following from behind.

They are getting close seeing a large makeshift wall blocking the entrance armed with guards with AKMs and Galils along with guard towers. "Knock, knock," Brooks' tank fires a shell into the wall destroying the wall as bandits open fire on them.

Connor is unloading a barrage of gunfire from MK-48 turning the bandits into mincemeat with everyone riding into the stronghold with bandits wielding RPG-7s and blasting away at the buggies.

Jacobs stops the buggy as the trio gets out wielding his CM901 attached with M320 grenade launcher and a Reflex sight getting in clean headshots on the RPG wielding bandits. He loads a grenade into the under slung attachment and lobs into a tower blowing it apart along with the bandit.

Brooks' tank fires a shell blowing away large building as Connor shoots away at groups of enemies with his LMG. He gets behind the tank with a few Bandits on top of a tower with RPKs along with a bandit wielding a RPG launching a rocket at the tank slamming into the front, "Hey Brooks. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it didn't penetrate the armor," Brook said on the radio blasting a tower with a projectile sending debris flying.

Rianna fires her carbine into an incoming enemy in the chest for the reloads the gun as a bandit jumps out of the window nearby knocking her gun out of her hand.

"Rianna," Jacobs shouted as the Bandit over powers her lunging a knife onto her throat. She knees him in the crotch and shoving him away. Before he can draw his pistol, Rianna gets her dad's M1911 blasting him in the chest.

"Even in death, you protect your little girl," she said as Jacobs gets besides her handing her SIG 552 rifle.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked feeling very concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Robert, don't worry about me," Rianna said as the duo push on with the others. The bandits are being pushed back with multiple bandits wielding LMGs and Assault Rifles killing several resistance fighters.

Jacobs switches to his Saiga 12 filled with slugs as he swiftly punching through several bandits. Another bandit with a RPG is about to fire with Jacobs putting a slug into the enemy's skull.

Another group of RPGs fire on the T-90 for Brooks uses the tank's speed to back away from the path of the rockets and fire back turning them into piles of scattered meat and blood.

They are boxed into a large building acting as the main building, "Time to flatten these assholes," Connor said as Brooks' T-90 aims at the structure lobbing a shell into the building destroying a large portion of it ultimately making it collapse on itself. "Yeah you bastards, run you cowards," Conner firing warning shots as they run away admitting defeat.

Brooks opens the hatch and gets onto the rocky ground. "Thanks guys, these fiends will not bother us anymore since we shut off their main base," Brooks said.

"Anytime, come on guy," Connor said as Rianna and Robert are behind him heading back to their buggy.

"Hey Robert, thanks for the concern before," Rianna gives him a pretty smile as he smirks back.

"No problem, we are in this together," Jacobs said. "We will win this and bring the US back from the brink," he said with hints of optimism in his voice.

"I know but it's going to be tough but we are in this in the long run. We can't stop now," she said as she looks at the colt pistol fondly. "Dad, watch over me. I'll make you proud," she thought as the trio head back to the base.

Meanwhile in the sea where there is massive fleet of 50 SDL member warships with the KPN (Korean People's Navy) largest aircraft carrier named Kim Jong-un as the flagship. The Navy commander of the Navel Task Force is on flight deck with MiG-35s, Su-47s, Su-39s and other advanced aircrafts waiting for their orders.

"Sir, our great leader has call in the order. Now is the time," the cadet said.

"Yes, for our Nation we will claim Australia for our greater gain for our people," the Navel commander gives the order as fighters and ground attack aircrafts take out heading for the island nation to be soon overshadowed by Korean might.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Korean Syndrome

On the mainland of Australia, chaos falls onto the island nation as the GKR along with their allies launches a full assault due to the weak economy effecting Australia their defensive forces are quite underprepared.

Despite this the natives go into full alert with the army grabbing their gear and weapons willing to risk their lives to defend their homeland. A male Lieutenant named James is grabbing his F88 AUG along with his squad going into a Blackhawk flying into the air.

"Mates, I can't believe this. Why do the Koreans want us, we didn't do anything," a young squad mate named William said.

"Look, we need to secure Sydney and hold the Koreans as much as we can," James said as the young private is panicky.

"Hold them off, from what I heard they have over 3 million SDL blokes ready to bum fuck us straight to hell. This sounds like absolute rubbish," William said as a guy nudges him on his shoulder.

"Don't be so negative, we'll get through this," a Sergeant named Gale cocking his AUG for their chopper to head off towards Sydney.

Williams is hearing a radio talking about the current situation, "This is terrible. The SDL has overwhelmed multiple cities and towns with air strikes and precision attacks."

A reporter in a city close to the advancing SDL forces as rocket attacks are destroying buildings and softening military and civilian targets. MiGs flying overhead as tanks and IFVs are rolling in facing off remaining friendly M1A1 tanks.

A GKR have a new weapon called a MCV Tank Destroyer with this wheeled vehicle using its speed to flank the tank's side firing a missile into it blowing up with one strike. T-90s and Type 99s demolish through the aging Australian tanks while BMP-3s and BTR-90s unload SDL troops offering further anti armor assistances.

A SDL trooper wielding a RPG-29 lobs a rocket destroying a M1A1 with ease. Many people try to flee from the vast advancing SDL armies with the soldiers trying to hold them off but the more advanced army easily blow them over with hails of missiles, bullets and shells.

Messes of guts and blood soaked the city streets with a SDL trooper watches over an Australian soldiers with half of his people missing. He is yelling in pain as the trooper grabbing his AK-74M and shooting a single bullet into the soldier's head.

All over the nation, the SDL's navy has smash through the Australian navy leaving the island at the mercy at the foreign invaders. Landing crafts are unloading troops, tanks, APCs and more coming onto Sydney.

James' Blackhawk flying over the city seeing the carnage down below, suddenly the computer goes hay wiring detecting a missile. "Shite, brace missile impact," James shouted as the projectiles hits the tail of the helicopter for their helicopter is spinning out of control. Everything goes black for the copper crashes on top of a building with multiple squad members killed with the James and the others barely alive.

MiG 35s fly over the sky line of Sydney with transport planes unloading paratroopers and airdropping vehicles. James, Gale and Williams are out of the broken aircraft as a bunch of SDL troopers lands onto the roof armed with KH2002 firing on them.

"Iranian paratroopers," Williams fires his AUG for they take cover behind the fallen helicopter with the three troopers firing on their position and lobbing a grenade from the under mounted launcher.

Gale fires a burst into the skull for him to be force back into cover. William tosses a concussive grenade into the two troopers stunning them as they finish them off, "Bloody hell. This is getting crazy."

William's rifle is beyond damage for him to grab the dead Iranian's KH2002 for them to go into the building. With Tu-160 supersonic bombers blast several blocks into oblivion and Oman paratroopers firing their MP7s into the windows busting them.

One of them rushes at James for the others fire at the two killing them off. James and the paratrooper are wrestling with his SMG as he shoves him nearby the window to kick him out the window.

"Let's keep moving," James said as another bombing run blows up multiple buildings with a few MiG-35s launching bombs destroying more tanks and APCs in the streets. Mi-17 is filled with Venezuelan troops armed with AK-103s and PKPs as a soldier is using a door mounted MG shooting through the glass and walls.

"Oh fuck," the trio rushes away from the hail of fire as the troopers leap off the helly for the MG fire stop while they go guns blazing.

James puts away his rifle and takes out his MP9 machine pistol putting headshots into the opposing forces' heads. Gale lobs an EMP grenade from his launcher slamming into the chopper. The aircraft's engines stop and fall onto the ground. Williams fires a few rounds into the chest of the enemy trooper.

James shoots his machine pistol killing off the last two troopers. "Come on, we have to get groundside," the trio head down to the streets with the GKR and their SDL allies encroaching deeper into island nation with the Navy commander on the bridge watching the situation from the command deck.

"Sir, all the territories are overwhelmed by our forces and we will soon overtake them in a matter of hours," the officer said as the commander has a grin on his face.

"Our leader will be please by this and soon this nation will be under our control," he said as more aircrafts fly off the super carrier with news media back in the mainland of the GKR covering the invasion.

"Hello everyone, this is channel 36 news and this is latest," the male newscaster said as he turns over to his female newscaster.

"Well our great leader has set up our military and our allies to invade Australia due to their weapons caches being found in rebel outposts in the Pacific isles," she said.

"Our government and our allies will put down the threat from Australia claiming their lands in the name of our Great leader," the male newscaster said as they show military footage of the invasion continuing onward.

The streets were torn and battered by the city fighting between the SDL and the ADF with Su-39s smashing through defenses. GKR and SDL troopers with their armored vehicles killing off rows of troops with a Cuban soldier with an AK-74M shooting an ADF soldier in his chest to put a bullet into his head.

Meanwhile Mai is in her room overhearing the invasion on the radio with her mind being heavy on this. "Damn it, this will not stop. This tyrant wouldn't stop until every nation is under his control," she thought as she looks at her SMG.

"Just like in Colombia when the Venezuela and the GKR backed the FARC, a Marxist rebel group wanting to topple the government. I and agents of the GKR's National Intelligence Service were helping the rebels take out the Colombian leader," she thought.

-Flashback Begins-

Within the year 2024, deep in the jungles of Colombia rebellion is in the air. The state is collapsing under deep depression and their ally the US unable to help with their military unable to stop the rapid spread of the FARC backed by GKR's agents with Cuban elite soldiers helping organize and arm the rebels.

Chaos has spread throughout the country with Mai and her partner tagging along with rebels. She moves aside a large branch as she cocks her PP90M1 with her partner Aki wielding his AK-104 carbine.

They are in a group of rebels approaching a military depot where they can steal some vehicles. "Mai, we are in position to aid," a Cuban commander named Luiz is with his commandos armed with a RPK-74M LMG with 75 round drum.

"Alright, onward with the attack," Mai ordered as she puts a bullet in the Columbian soldier for the rebels rush out of the jungle shooting their AKs and Galils. Luiz and his team set their MGs and mortars on the army outpost unleashing bullets and explosions destroying buildings along with dead troops.

Aki puts a few rounds into the incoming soldier with Mai spraying rounds into troopers from her SMG's impressive 64 helical magazine. Luis lays down suppressing fire from his LMG pushing the military back into the main building. The rebels and the Cubans commandos secure the area with Mai, Aki and Luis going up to the door.

Aki switches to his USAS-12 and shoot out the sides of the door for him to kick it down with them moving in with the rebels and commandos engaging the troopers inside. A rebel loads the GP-25 on his AKM and lobs it into a group blowing them away.

Mai tosses a Flashbang grenade into a crowd blinding them with Luis firing his RPK-74M tearing into squads of enemy troops bleeding out his drum magazine and replace with another one. The whole building is cleared with dead soldiers everywhere seeing a stockpile of 6 Merkava 4 MBTs and 14 BTR-80s.

"We hit the jackpot," Aki said as the commandos and rebels are taking in the vehicles with Mai reloading her SMG with another high end magazine.

"Okay, we gather enough firepower to overtake the capital city," Luis said as he goes into a MBT with his other commandos manning its controls.

"After a few weeks in this misery jungle, we can finally take out this leader," Aki said as they exit out of the building to go into a BTR heading down the road towards the capital.

Within two hours, the GKR backed forces are in reach of the capital city being hit by several rocket attacks. "This is the home stretch, don't give these bastards any quarter," Luis ordered as the armed forces send their choppers to destroy stolen tanks and APCs.

"Shit," Mai goes onto the BTR's turret and take aim at the flying Mi-17s putting rounds into the sky. Bullets tear through an enemy helicopter suffering damage for it to launch an array of rockets to destroy several BTRs.

A precise shot cuts into the tail making it spin into a building blowing chucks of debris onto the streets. The rebels approach fast onto the capital building with the fighter armed with a RPG-28 and launches a rocket into an enemy tank sending it to oblivion.

Mai looks on at the horror the rebels are putting on the city with fires appearing everywhere, rebels shooting civilians in the head and buildings falling apart from mortar fire. Her BTR gets hit by a mine disabling it as they exit out of the vehicle.

"This isn't war, this is slaughter," Mai can see more army troops firing rockets into the BTRs blowing them into flaming heaps with HUMVEEs appearing blocking their way. Aki loads his USAS-12 with explosive shells to fire onto the cars blasting them into scraps.

Mai fires a burst into the chest of an incoming soldier and quickly fires several rounds into five more soldiers making them drop dead. Luis's Merkava 4 blasting away at another enemy tank with the rebel force forces getting closer to their objective.

Mai and Aki head into a building seeing a single soldier wielding a LMG with his back turn to them. Mai draws out a knife and takes down the solder. A large amount of troops coming by their way as she and her partner unload onto the crowd of troopers with their weapons.

Mai's PP90M1 I spitting out bullets like a water hose cutting through enemy ranks seeing the barrel is pretty hot showing stream coming out of the barrel. Piles of bodies lay outside with the rebel APCs crushing them under their large tires making Mai flinch at the sight.

Luis fires a shell at the capitol building with the rebels entering into the building along with Cuban commandos. Then a Mi-17 appears hover over the building as the president is trying to escape, "The bastard is getting away."

Aki and Mai search through the building and find a Stinger launcher for Aki grabs it to launch a missile into the helicopter knocking it out of the sky. The aircrafts crashes onto the ground killing the leader of the nation and the rebels claiming victory. "Colombia will be absorb into Venezuela and the people be given food and warm for their services to the new republic," Luis said on the radio as Mai doesn't like where this path would take this.

-Flashback ends-

"Those men are part of the forces destroying Australia right now," Mai thought as she grabs a PP90M1 SMG with a Reflex sight going to the garage. "This has to stop now," Mai gets into a HUMVEE and speeds out into the desert wasteland.

Moon looks out his window to have a frown on his face, "Mai. You are always too soft to do what needed to be done. Hope the desert devours you."

Meanwhile back on Australia where James and his squad are back on the ground with Sydney being overwhelmed by enemy forces. Tu-160 jet bombers fly above launching lightning fast bombing runs leveling entire sections of the city with SDL forces overtaking every city block.

James's squad are helping the people get out via the bridge with the Anti air support fending off enemy aircrafts with enemy troopers marching down their way. "This is hopeless," Williams said as James pops a bullet into the head of a SDL soldier with a Cuban trooper wielding a RPG-7 launching a rocket into a group of soldiers reducing them to oblivion.

"God damn it, how long to we have to wait?" Gale is firing his AUG killing near endless waves of enemies as he gets shot in the head by a sniper on top of a building.

"Shite, Gale is down," Williams panicky from the insurmountable assault with a T-90 blasting at the anti air support leaving the troops and the bridge left open for an air strike.

Su-39s swoop in and launch their payload blowing up the bridge killing many civilians and military personal. "No!" James shouted as more aircrafts start bombing their position destroying everything in their path as for James everything went black.

Soon the Lt James is on his back seeing his fellow soldiers get killed by the bombardment with his legs blown off by the explosions. James looks around him seeing his beloved nation going down in flames with the whole nation under control by a foreign enemy, they were at their mercy.

A Korean trooper shows a nasty grin for he aims his rifle at the wounded soldier's head. Then an echo of a bullet rings through the destroyed streets of Sydney as the SDL's and GKR's flags fly on the tallest buildings.

The head news networks in the GKR are reporting breaking news. "This is breaking news. The island nation of Australia has declared surrender and has been absorb into the GKR as a new nation under their control," the news reporter said.

"In related news, the government has confirmed that Russian Special Forces are involved in multiple activities around the world helping aid terrorist and rebel groups in GKR controlled areas," the male reporter said.

"Yes, we have reports in Japan of launching a joint invasion force of GKR and SDL to attack Russia in a matter of weeks," the female reporter said.

Meanwhile Mai manage to find a small town that is deserted for she parks her car on the side and go out grabbing her SMG surveying the area. She goes into the building to see remains of people who once lived there, "Maybe this place isn't so abandoned after all."

She crouches down see a dusty ragdoll next to some worn sleeping bags. She slowing moves through the building checking for any sign of life as she goes into a large room looking like a dinner room seeing the table and other objects have been rotting under the harsh conditions of the Mojave Desert.

"The people who lived here must have struggled greatly," Mai can hear car engines outside for she moves up on the window seeing bandits outside. "Oh great," she checks her magazines seeing she has two 64 helical magazines in her bag.

She notice about several cars and vans with over 35 bandits armed with AK-47s, RPKs and Uzis. "Only way out of here is to go through them," Mai grabs a Flashbang out of her bag for a couple of bandits enter into the house aiming their rifles. She throws a grenade into the room to emit a powerful flash blinding the bandits as she puts single bullet into their skulls.

"Gunfire from the house," the bandit leader sad as several rouges leap through the windows trying to get the jump on Mai. She moves to the next room pumping a few rounds into two incoming bandits as a bandit tosses a grenade into the room. She tries to get away but the blast knocks her into a wall dropping her SMG for two bandits appear seeing her.

"Boys, we got an Asian woman here," the men giggle like children seeing the fresh meat as Mai rolls onto her belly pulling out her QSZ-92 pistol blasting them in the head. She takes her fallen gun and sees more bandits coming in with Mai getting behind cover spraying bullets into the bandits killing a few.

"Flush the bitch out," one of the bandits shouted as there is a disruption outside with the bandits taking notice.

"Oh shit, those rebels. Take them down," the bandit leader shouted as Mai shoots the distracted bandits for she leaps out the window. She notices the rebels are cleaning out the bandits with ease as she sees the Mojave resistance appear.

"Is anyone here?" Conner shouted with Jacobs, Hopper, Rianna, Dmitri and John behind him.

"Yes," Mai walks out with her hands up showing no hostility to the rebels but they notice she has very thick accent showing she's not American.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"I'm a defector from the Korean forces, I have information that you will find most useful," Mai said as she goes with the rebels back to their base to be further questioned.

Within the streets of London with the people on edge with the news of Australia's fall by the GKR and their SDL allies. "News has been quite disturbing, more nations are becoming part of the SDL like Yemen, Sudan, Nepal and Bangladesh. Also India and Peru has great ambitions on integrating into SDL alliance," the BBC reporter said.

"Also, the EU has agreed to offer aid in terms of food and supplies along with various EU members states' Special Forces like the British SAS and German KSK to go into the enemy held Western US territory offering military assistance," the female reporter said.

A truck goes up to the warehouse where much food that the British will send to the US has been stored. The truck rides through the checkpoint as it goes into the checkpoint with Aki and a fellow NIS agent driving the truck into the warehouse.

"Okay, Aki. What's the plan?" the agent asked as they get out of the vehicles with Aki and his partners Fel and Yin are wielding Scorpion EVO 3 SMGs with Aki having a GM-94 grenade launcher.

"Once we destroy this place, we are going to fight through the streets until we hit the docks. That's where our contact will be to aid in our escape," Aki presses on the button on his shirt to prime the cargo into the truck for them to exit out of the building. A guard points his pistol at them seeing their weapons calling for the Police for Aki puts a bullet into his head.

The warehouse explodes with the trio heading down the street for the city is on high alert with civilians running in terror as the UK police officers armed with MP5s and L86A2s open fire on the three agents for them to take cover. Aki takes his launcher and lobs a round into a police car creating an explosion and shreds spreading everywhere killing some Polices.

Fel fires a burst into the skull of the wounded officer as Yin going full auto mowing through the rest of the wounded cops. They walk over the dead bodies to see more police coming their way for them to go behind the abandoned cars for a large firefight takes place in the streets of London.

Aki is blind firing from cover making the cops head back behind the cars as Aki lobs another grenade into the cop blasting them to bloody oblivion. Fel pops a few rounds into the cop making him drop dead as they rush towards the docks.

"Are you close?" the operator aid on the radio as Aki sends bursts of bullets into three police officers. The police begin to surround the docks with the officers armed with SMGs and Assault Rifles are closing in on the trio.

"Yeah, we are here," Aki fires full auto bursts into several cops straining blood on the pavement. The Police trucks appear with Police loaded with weapons engaging the agents.

Soon their Zodiac arrives for the driver grabs a RPG-28 launching a rocket into a cop truck blowing it to kingdom come with debris flying everywhere. "Come on," he said as the three agents get onto the watercraft for them to go off at high speed.

"Okay, get the Sub up. We are coming in," the driver said on the radio as the Nuclear Sub surfaces up onto the water's edge.

"The food shipments have been destroyed, the USA wouldn't be getting the aid anytime soon," Aki reported as they all get inside the sub.

"Good, we'll continue to attack aid areas and decline the US any shipments and choke them out," Yin said.

"Of course, the US thinks they can get away with the Golden Gate Bridge," Aki said as they go underwater heading back to base with the world further being terrorized by the GKR threat.


End file.
